


Teenscast AU

by Zozaaaa



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Nanocoffee - Fandom, Yogscast, smornby - Fandom, xephmedia
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Teenscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozaaaa/pseuds/Zozaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is starting a new senior school and is introduced to Duncan and Kim, who proceed to tell him friendship with Ross is forbidden...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenscast AU

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is meant to be a Valentines fic with lots of fluff in, but I've been down a lot recently so it probably isn't the best thing I've ever wrote. Also sorry for the major cliffhanger at the end (not >:) )

His nightmares always began with smiling faces. This wouldn’t be such a big problem normally, but today, it was unavoidable. The gates of hell had officially opened. He looked back and saw his parents waving goodbye with radiant smiles on their faces. How would they expect him to make it out alive if they were sending him to meet with the devil?

Alex Smith was starting a new school, a new year of hell. He gave one last regretful look at his parents and hung his head low, not making eye-contact with anyone. He walked briskly indoors, desperate to get to his locker and make it into something that he could escape to. Before he could do this, he needed to get his key from the headteacher. Alex waited in a line in reception, waiting to speak to the woman on the desk to ask where the headteachers office was. His heart was pounding, his hands were shaking, his stomach was turning, flipping, writhing. _Don’t screw this up now. You’ll look stupid if you say the wrong thing_. He thought to himself, clenching his fists to restrain himself from running away. He saw the person in front of him walk away, the woman smiled appreciatively at him.

“Hey, are you the new boy?” The woman asked politely, not realising this would set off a spark of conflicting emotions inside Alex.

What should he say now? He already had a pre prepared question, now he had to change everything. He was going to look stupid. He lifted his head slightly, and opened his mouth. “Um.. y-y-yes that’s me. Alex Smith.” Oh god. Why couldn’t he just speak normally for once?

“The headteachers office is just on the right at the top of the corridor dear, he has your new timetable and your locker key. Enjoy your day!” She beamed, pointing at the room at the end of the very busy corridor.

It seemed like a short walk when he looked at it, but it felt like he was walking the circumference of the planet, the eyes from the other pupils penetrating the back of his head, burning a judgement into him. He didn’t dare look at anyone.

He rapped on the headteachers door, hands shaking so much he could hardly even open the door. He took a collective breath, looking extremely nervous as he walked into the office. Everything was so neat and tidy, much unlike his bedroom at home. On the desk were a small stack of books and a key that he assumed were his. He sat down opposite the headteacher as he waited for the ground to swallow him whole.

“Hello Alex, are you excited for today?” He asked, a smile spreading across his face. Excited. How could anyone be excited when he had to walk through a volcano that was on the verge of eruption. Alex didn’t respond, he just shrugged his shoulders and stared at the floor, swinging his feet back and forth. “You’ll settle in sooner or later, here’s your timetable, books and locker key, your first lesson is Physics in about 10 minutes, okay?”

Alex nodded obligingly, and took the books and put them into his rucksack. He picked the keys and his timetable up from the desk and managed a small smile, thanking him as he hurried out the door.

Alex inserted the key into the lock, twisting it to the right quickly and opened the door. He peered inside and grimaced. Bits of old chewing gum were stuck to the walls. Gross. He already felt welcome. Not. He dumped his bag in the locker and took out his Physics book. He tucked it under his arm and shut the locker door, turning the key and swiftly walking away.

He pulled out his timetable again, not looking where he was going, and bumped straight into someone. He mumbled apologetically and continued on, but he was soon caught up by the stranger.

“Hey! You’re the new kid aren’t you?” He questioned, clapping a hand on Alex’s shoulder. Alex nodded his head in dismay, just wanting to get to class already. “I see you have Physics first, I can show you where that is if you’d like?”. Alex turned round slowly, lifting his head a little. He nodded his head slightly. The boy was a bit taller than him, he kept flicking his head occasionally - which was rather irritating - to get the blonde hair out of his blue eyes. Maybe he had found a friend afterall. The two started walking together, the blonde boy doing all the talking, thankfully.

After about 2 minutes of walking through the almost empty corridors,  Alex was getting the feeling he wasn’t being taken to the science block. He desperately wanted to speak up about it, but his brain was telling him he’d look stupid and lose the possibility of friendship with him, so he remained silent. As they walked outdoors, the fresh air hit his nose and he inhaled deeply.

“I’m ----” The boy was interrupted;

“Duncan! There you are!” The girl screamed, running towards him with open arms, her coat blowing wildly in her hands. Alex watched from the side awkwardly, as Duncan outstretched his arms and the two embraced.The girl stood on her tiptoes and brought her hands up to either side of his cheeks. Duncan bent down a bit and planted a kiss on her lips, smiling into her eyes as he did so. The girl took notice of Smith, who still stood there awkwardly. “Who’s that?”

“Ah, er, Kim, meet our new..friend, Alex Smith.” He replied, gesturing his fingers for Alex to come over. Smith stopped leaning against the wall and timidly walked over, trying a small smile at the girl.

“I’m Kim, and I’m sure you’re familiar with Duncan. Where were you taking him?” Duncan bent down and whispered something inaudible to Smith in her ear and they giggled, entwining their fingers and beckoned for Alex to follow them.

Alex followed closely behind, really not wanting to miss his first class but he also didn’t want to get on the wrong side of Duncan and Kim. He knew they were talking about him right now, he could feel it.

He watched as the two of them sat down under the tree at the back of the field and went to turn away. He felt terrible and he just wanted to lie down and cry more than anything. Before he had the chance to turn around and walk, he heard Duncan calling him back.

"Come and sit with us! We'll be your friends if you do." He said, holding his hand out towards Alex, then patting the warm grass beside him. Alex bit his lip and hung his head low, trudging over to the spot where Duncan wanted him to sit. He couldn't turn down the possibility of friendship, could he?

"Hey Alex, you don't talk much do you?" Kim blurted, nudging Alex who sat in the middle of the two. He felt so uncomfortable and just wanted to be at home in his bed where he wouldn't have to speak to anyone. Alex shrugged and shook his head slightly in response to Kim's question. Instead, he focussed on tearing up handfuls of grass in front of him to create a neat pile of cuttings.

“Since you’re our friend now, we can let you in on all the secrets of the school, who to be friends with, who to kill, who to shag, all the deets for you.” Duncan remarked, nudging Alex in the ribs. Alex gave a weak smile, not wanting to kill or shag anyone. Yet.

For the next 2 hours, Kim and Duncan tried talking to Alex, giving him advice on how to survive, some of the things they said were useful, most of them weren’t. The three of them trudged back into school when the bell rang, signifying the start of break.

On the way down the corridor, Duncan pointed out some people who were cool, and the other people he should stay away from.

“That’s Ross Hornby and Chris Trott, they’re like the biggest fucking nerds in the school, don’t go near them. In fact, I have some business with Ross, seeya later Kim, Alex you’re coming with me, you’re gonna see how things work around here.” Alex felt himself be dragged over to Ross and Chris by Duncan, he stood in front of them unadroitly.

“Hi! You must be Alex, right?” Ross said, sticking out his arm for Alex to shake his hand. Alex went to shake it out of politeness but Duncan pushed him out of the way, shoving him to the floor. Ross backed up a little towards Chris, worry consuming his face.

“You don’t talk to this kid. He’s one of us. Fuck you.” Duncan retorted, pushing Ross against the wall. Ross couldn’t move, his shoulders were pinned by Duncan’s hand and were starting to hurt. He desperately looked to Trott for help, who nodded at him understandingly.

Trott walked up behind Duncan and tapped him on the shoulder lightly. Duncan turned round.

“Hey! **_Fuck you_**!” Trott shouted, raising his fist and punching him square on the chin. Duncan immediately dropped Ross to the floor after being stunned, turning back to Trott to gain revenge. He leapt on him, taking them both down to the floor.

Ross got up quickly, running past Alex and grabbing his hand as he did so, forcing him to come with him. Alex kept a tight grip on him, scared Duncan would come after them. Ross ran straight down the corridor, not apologising to anybody who was in his way. Alex didn’t know where they were running to, but he just wanted to be somewhere quiet.

Meanwhile, back by the lockers, a full on punch up was occurring between Duncan and Chris, with the rest of the school crowded round in a circle chanting “ **FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!”**

Chris stood posed with his fists out on the left whilst Duncan stood opposite him, his menacing eyes threatening him. Trott ran towards Duncan, bring his fist back ready to slam into Duncan’s face, but his fist was caught by Duncan, who then proceeded to throw Chris on the floor.

The chant was broken as Head Boy and Head Girl stormed in.

“Lewis, you get Duncan and I’ll get Chris” Hannah said, giving a quick smile to Lewis. Lewis ran over to Duncan, tucking his arms under his, and dragging him away from poor Trott.He released his grip, standing sideways between Duncan and Trott, his hand outstretched to Duncan, signalling for him to stop.

“Get to the headteachers office now!” He shouted, pointing to the end of the corridor, his face filling with anger. Duncan’s face turned auburn, conceding to the walk of shame. Lewis walked over to Hannah as the crowd died away, who turned to look at Lewis, giving him a quick wink and kiss on the cheek. Blushing, Lewis bent down to help Chris up from the floor.

Chris stood up, feeling very unsteady on his feet, grabbing onto Lewis’ shoulder for support. Hannah took his hand and led them towards the nurses office. Hannah made sure to see Chris was ok, and was met by Lewis at the door.

Lewis pulled his arms around Hannah’s waist, giving her a quick, but meaningful hug.

“You did really good, breaking up the fight.” He laughed, taking a hold of her hand.

“I hardly did anything, it was all your doing really.” She replied, swinging their hands back and forth as they walked to their next lesson together giggling.

As people dispersed in the hallway back into their lessons, Ross stopped running and turned to Alex.

“You’ve got Physics now haven’t you? I think you’re in my class.” Ross stated, letting go of Alex’s hand. He watched as Alex pulled out his timetable from his pocket and showed him. Ross grinned, giving him back his timetable and walking off, his hand gesturing for Alex to follow him. Oh no, not this again, Alex thought, already trembling at the thought of turning up late to class on his first day.

The door swung open, thankfully nobody gasped or said a word, Ross just nodded to the teacher and sat down at his table. Alex panicked, he hadn’t got a seat, so he took the seat nearest to him, happening to be next to Ross. Ross flashed him a smile, something glinting in his eyes that made Alex’s heart flutter momentarily. This isn’t happening he told himself, refusing to crush on someone that he had only met momentarily.

They buddied up for an experiment the class was doing, giving Alex time to say a proper thank you to Ross. Something inside of Ross compelled him to hug Alex, but he resisted the temptation, he didn’t want to overcrowd the kid. The two became really good friends, laughing at each other stupid jokes, sharing stories and Alex began to feel more comfortable and welcome.

“Come stargazing with me tonight? I’ll be at the park at about 2am, it’s the best time.” Ross asked, although it sounded more like statement than a question. Alex shrugged his shoulders and agreed, not seeing any harm in meeting up after school with his best mate. The only hard part would be sneaking out.

Alex arrived at the park around 5 past 2 in the morning, leaving clothes in his bed if his dad was going to check on him. He spotted Ross through the dark lying in the grass. He ran over with anticipation, laying next to Ross. The pair gazed in silence until Alex spoke up:

“I wish I could learn to love the solar system like you do, I wish I was a star.” Alex commented, as the pair lay on the ground side by side, their shoulders brushed up against one another. Ross sat up as Alex finished his sentence, and gazed down upon him.

“But don’t you see!  You’re already a galaxy with the universe beneath you and stardust in your eyes. You are already a star and you’ve been shining since the day you were born.”

“If you’re trying to talk all metaphorical to me Ross Hornby, it isn’t working. I don’t shine. I cease to exist in the universe. I’m nothing.”

“Listen, you shine for me. You are one of many stars that makes up a constellation called society, so don’t say you aren’t worth something. You mean everything to me. Have you ever looked up pictures of galaxies and stars?”

“Yes…” Alex replied, unsure where Ross was going with this.

“Well then, you’ve obviously seen how beautiful they are, so now look at yourself like you look at galaxies. Wondrous things that are the miracles of life. And that’s you.”

Alex grabbed Ross’ hand and pulled him back down to earth. "What planet are you even on right now?" He chuckled, happy that he could have someone as special as Ross in his life.

"This one, with you, and I wouldn't have it any other way." He smirked, suddenly becoming aware that his and Smith's hand were still entwined. "Ermm...Alex..." He started, swapping glances between his hands and Alex's face.

"Yeah mate?" He said, looking Ross straight in the eye.

"You still have hold of my hand you know." he declared, but still he didn’t let go. He didn’t really mind, his hand was warm and made Ross feel a bit safer.

"I know.” Alex added, giving it a quick squeeze, which was returned by Ross.

Ross turned his head back towards the sky. Specs of white were spilled in space, some in big blots, others were little flecks that the naked eye could barely see. They both sighed happily, the view was breathtaking.

“Look! A shooting star! Make a wish mate” Ross exclaimed, excitedly pointing at the fast object and shutting his eyes tightly.

“Ok don’t open them until I’ve made my wish then” Ross nodded with his eyes still closed, wishing hard for something that would probably never happen. Alex saw his chance and rolled over quietly, making sure Ross wouldn’t know. He leaned in closing his eyes, his lips slightly pouted, and planted a kiss on Ross’ lips.

Ross smiled widely, and opened his eyes looking straight at Alex. He was biting his lip as usual with trepidation, feeling all flustered. His cheeks flushed maroon, but gladly the night hid that. He grinned again, pulling Alex closer to him. He brought his finger up to Alex’s lips, brushing the side of his face as he did so, silencing him before he had the chance to speak. Ross leaned in even more, their lips barely apart, and proceeded to kiss Alex.

Alex felt euphoric, excitement pooling up inside him, making him feel sick with delight. He parted his lips, allowing Ross to deepen the kiss, his hands running wildly through Ross’ soft hair. He gasped slightly as Ross’ tongue entered, swirling round his mouth. Alex rolled over, straight on top of Ross, giggling sheepishly and then rolling off the other side, breaking the kiss.

Ross let out a happy sigh, his forehead resting on Alex’s, when he closed his eyes he felt nothing but content. The stars still twinkled above them. Alex was safe. For now.


End file.
